Finding Out What They Did
by Yami4life
Summary: Zahara is a girl who's parents mysteriously disappear. She is on a quest to find them and will encounter characters of mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine this your parents being arrested when your only 2 years old well this is what happened to Zahara Jackfree.

Her parents were all that they seemed when Zahara was about 2 years old her parents got into a huge argument they went on the Maury Show and found out that dad was not the father.

The dad said "I knew this was going to happen I should have never married you." The mom said "I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have done it, but you didn't treat me right and I'm sorry" Zahara was about 2 years old when his argument took place. Zahara thought it was all her fault so she ran she came back her parents were gone. She looked all around the house in the kitchen, the bathroom, and the living room. Her parents were nowhere to be found. She grew up from then on without her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Until Zahara was about 17 years old she was thrown into families like the Morrisons, the Johnsons, the Lambros who used her as a slave for their household needs.**

 **Even though she was fed and clothed she was not paid like a regular household maid or servant. Because of this she was thrown out of these families to live the streets.**

 **When Zahara was sitting at the corner of Washington Street she had thoughts very dark thoughts. She often thought she would be raped or murdered.**

 **These thoughts transitioned to her having to have lots of seizures. She could never go to a doctor or get medication because she had no money. Until she was 5 she had never lived with anything other than a blanket. Then she discovered a talent which was playing instruments. Someone gave her a guitar and she played it like a professional musician. That's how she made money and got food the treatment for her seizures,. When she went to the doctor said to Zahara "You have more than just seizures you have a tumor and a risk for a heart attack and stroke". Zahara was very very scared when she left the doctor's office she went back into those very dark thoughts she once again had thoughts of being raped, murdered, or committing suicide.**


	3. Chapter 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-312e-1def-49d7-560b400f0ac6" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 49.0689px; font-family: 'Kaushan Script'; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"While fixing up these apartments there was a guy that was very unusual. The guy seemed like a serial killer, but she didn't want to make any accusations just yet, so she tried her best to stay away from him. One day he asked her to fix a floor board in his house. She didn't want to go but she really needed the money. She went and fixed the floorboard, but he wouldn't let her leave just yet. He said "You need to help me they're after me they're after me". Zahara asked him "Who's after you ?" He told her the legend of Bill from Gravity Falls, how he was going to take over the whole world, and who from Gravity Falls could stop him. Zahara thought he was just delusional, so she called the ambulance. The ambulance was coming up the street they loaded him onto the truck, he was yelling "You have to save me, the world, and your parents can be saaaaaaaaved". She was mad triggered up in that place. Zahara was so triggered that she got a phobia of the word parents. Whenever someone said parents she would get a seizures. For example a lady was on the train she said to Zahara "how are your parents doing". Zahara dropped on the floor and she saw only purple and blue for a good 3,4 minutes. She shook and shook. The lady ran up to the conductor and said " STOP THE TRAAAAAAIN! The cunductor asked "why should I stop the the train for you". The lady yelled " YOU STUPID MAN ITS NOT FOR ME ITS FOR HER! The conductor asked " Who's her". The lady said " THE GIRL WHO'S HAVING THE SEIZURE! The conductor said " SEIZURE"and stop the train immediately. She had to medical attention immediately. Luckly a doctor was on board and had his tools so he saved her. She almost died she thanked the conductor , lady and the doctor./span/p 


End file.
